uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ugly Berry
Plot As Betty walked into work while she talked to Hilda on the cellphone, she is shocked to find Kimmie at her desk. Betty is stunned that she has now to compete with Kimmie, who finally shows her true colors now that she is the associate editor. Kimmie is being all kinds of evil, lording her associate editorship over Betty, demanding lunch and other demeaning things, including taking up Daniel's time and telling Betty that all she will ever be in life is just an assistant. Later at her apartment, Betty tells Jesse about her work, so he gives her something to boost her confidence by dedicating a song to Betty. The following day Betty decides that she is not about to let Kimmie get all the glory for pitching an idea for Mode's upcoming "Sizzling Hot" issue, so Betty stumbles upon her own brilliant idea by running it by Daniel as they leave the building. When Daniel ask what she was going to submit, she saw a fruit stand for her inspiration after Jesse's song began to consume Betty's mind. Challenged to think of a "hot" fruit to feature, and after showing off exotic fruits to the Suarez family, Betty learns that Adriana Lima is a huge fan of the super-rare fruit, the tico berry. Anyhow, Betty scores a major coup with Adriana agreeing to do the cover and a feature about the fruit for Mode, and thus earns the job of project manager as Daniel and Wilhelmina kills the "Sizzling Hot" issue. Unfortunately, Kimmie, who is fumed by this move, is bent on sabotaging Betty's coup. As Betty was getting ready for her close-up, Kimmie asked her about doing makeup on her, only to screw up the works for Betty's on-air interview with Fashion TV by having the lights on too high so that the heat causes to sweat profusely and ruin her make-up, including fake eyelashes. Betty excuses herself and Kimmie swoops in to steal the spotlight. Wilhelmina and Daniel bring Kimmie in to help with the shoot. It look like Kimmie's power trip has gone too far. She's made enemies with former fast friends Marc and Amanda, first by socially snubbing them and then replacing Cliff with another photographer. So Marc and Amanda approach Betty to join forces to get Kimmie fired. At first Betty, being the good-hearted person she is, resists the idea of sabotaging Kimmie's back, but later on at the meeting room the two would witness Betty getting upset after learning Kimmie had intercepted Adriana at the airport in order to take credit for the work, so Betty gives in. Marc and Amanda are persistent by setting Kimmie up, with Betty to deliver the coup de grace, but Betty then has a change of heart and confesses to Kimmie, who thinks Betty is using reverse psychology, not knowing that Betty's "confession" would actually be her downfall, and it would be Wilhelmina who would deliver the final straw when she arrives at the shoot as Kimmie's attitude finally comes out by becoming bossy and telling her that she is in charge. Wilhelmina is quickly offended and immediately fires Kimmie and has her escorted away by security, even as she tried to blame Betty, Amanda and Marc for sabotaging her but Wilhelmina is not amused. As Kimmie is dragged out, she takes the tico berries and throws the basket into the pond, just as Lima arrives for the shoot. Wilhelmina and Daniel then turn to Betty in an effort to save the shoot, and she does after Betty walked to Lima and told her about the berries that she sent to her hotel room, and it works. In others' scenarios, new citizen Ignacio prepares to vote for the first time, while Hilda, who seems to be less interested in the democratic process and more interested in raking in cash, takes advantage of the increased election traffic to promote "Hilda's Beautilities," and in the process attracts a customer named Archie Rodriguez, who takes advantage of the deal by walking in for a minor haircut. While Archie complimented Hilda on the shop, he asked her about whether she obtained a licence to operate the business. When Hilda told him that she never bothered to apply for one, Archie told Hilda that she should have: Archie is a New York City councilman, and after she partially finished cutting his hair he advised her not to continue until she gets a business license, despite the fact that she is booked up for six weeks. While she has no choice but to give in, she does take his card anyway. Meanwhile, Claire lectures Daniel and Wilhelmina by telling the two to get their act together financially or else Mode will fold, so Wili sees an opportunity in a charming and prestigious Australian businessman named Connor Owen, after he runs into her and claims to admire her. But when she pitched Daniel the idea of hiring Connor, Daniel rejected the idea. After some struggles with his ego, he finally hires Connor as the CFO. But when the two men meet to sign the contract, it's revealed that Daniel and Connor are friends and used reverse psychology to get Wilhelmina on board with Connor. 224 Category:Season 3